The Seven Greatest Sins
by Azca Sky
Summary: To realize that even the slightest trait of human contains sins... it might be too hard for the lame brunette. But not for a certain hitman. As the best home tutor, he wants his pupil to learn of it. As always.
1. Chapter 1: The Seven Greatest Sins

I want to do this once in awhile~ please do enjoy. I mean it -w-

Disclaimer: It's Amano Akira's, I borrowed the idea somewhere I can't remember

* * *

**Seven Greatest Sins**

by _Azca Sky_

Chapter 1: The Seven Greatest Sins

* * *

"Do you know about the seven greatest sins, Tsuna?" Reborn said once, while sipping another glass of his coffee. His fedora covered almost all part of his face, save his unbearable smirk.

"Now, why should I?" whining, he's trying to get rid of another wrecked idea his tutor might be thinking. Thanks to him the brunette has been sent to various hospitals now, and scars are growing everyday. Though he doesn't have to pay for that, it's not really pleasant memories.

"Wrath. Greed. Envy. Gluttony. Sloth. Pride. Lust. Those are the seven greatest sins." the Sun Arcobaleno said casually.

Tsuna blinked. Not that Reborn always cares for what his pupil was thinking, but it's strange that he didn't even kick head or something. Still, that Vongola successor doesn't get what is it he tries to imply.

"Ironically, dame-Tsuna. White divides to seven." The shades in his face seemed to get deeper and darker. It might only be imagination, but the brunette swears he saw those smirk growing.

His hyper intuition is tingling.


	2. Chapter 2: Wrath

**Chapter 2: -Wrath**

* * *

.

It's another day on his walk home from school. Yamamoto and Gokudera dragged along, as usual. The sun was ready to set, but none of them saw it necessary to hurry their trip. They're bestfriends now, after all.

"Say, Yamamoto, the annual baseball tournament is coming soon, right?"

"Yeah! We're gonna win this year, for sure!" the black haired mimicking the move of hitting the ball and grinned widely.

"Tch. You'll stain the name of our family if you lose. Don't you dare mess up, baseball idiot!" Tsuna sweatdropped. Baseball certainly doesn't have anything to do with mafia. He knew his acclaimed right hand man was just being concerned, but his cold way of expressing it made him wants to chuckle.

"Ahahaha, I won't!" Yamamoto threw out laughter at the sentence. Oblivious, as always.

"What's so funny, you bastard?" Gokudera snapped. His hands reaching the dynamites in his pocket, ready to fight.

"Then, Gokudera-kun! How about coming to the tournament and cheer him up so that he won't lose?" he shouted. A little bit too loud, and sounds desperate. Not a good topic changer sentence at all.

"Wha- but! If Tenth—I mean, Neo Vongola Primo said so, then I have no choice." Gokudera then said awkwardly. But his anger simmered down, much to Tsuna's relief.

The brunette sighed. It's really troubling to deal with someone who's constantly in anger, like, every day. Really, the surging attack of storm doesn't have to show up all the times, now, does it? It's really hard and tiring, and sometimes scary. Like facing the anger itself. Anger.

_Wrath._

Tsuna blinked. He swore _something _had just talking—or whispering—to him just now. Somewhere in his head, he recalled that it's one of the seven greatest sins Reborn once mentioned. But wait, why did he even remember it? The fact that it just clicked in his head while thinking about Gokudera's anger… did it represent this?

He shuddered and shook his head. He walked uneasily for the rest of the way, knowing that something had gone wrong about him.

* * *

"What, staring at my awesomeness?"

Tsuna's eyes widened, dejected, "Wha- no! It's just that…"

The Sky Guardian blinked, foolishly losing his words. Reborn raised his eyebrow, waiting.

"Ah.. err.. goodnight, Reborn."

"Goodnight."

After reassuring himself for all that happened in the evening, the brunette soothed down and fell asleep.

Meanwhile, a certain Arcobaleno could not help his smirk. His pupil surely has become interesting.


	3. Chapter 3: Sloth

a/n Thanks for all the favs and follows and even review! ^^ well, it's short because that's the only thing I can come up. It becomes bad when I prolonged it, so I let it be. Thanks for still going to the trouble reading it, though.

Well, enjoy~

.

.

**Chapter Three- Sloth**

* * *

"This is bad. I don't understand it at all…" Tsuna sighed, his head leaned limblessly in his hands.

They have been in the library for good two hours now, working on their homework of literature to review Shakespeare's masterpieces. The soon-to-be Vongola Boss did not know anything about literature at all, and Yamamoto had given up long ago. His head laid on the table, snoring to his sleep. Gokudera wasn't much of a help either. Well, he really couldn't blame him for that. That's because a certain crimson haired woman walked in right in front of them without any face-cover, and **accidentally** pushed a purple dish right into the silver-haired mouth, and insisted to **stay with him** when he woke up just to see him passing out over again, and won't let anyone nearing him aside Reborn (which is clearly not much of a help). Really, the short boy couldn't blame him.

Frustrated, the brunette tried to find more references for the task (hopefully something his poor head can understand). As he randomly stared at the neatly arranged books, he picked up one that caught his interest the most.

A bright red book with hard cover. It didn't weight much, but somehow the short boy found it ridiculously heavy for a book in that size. He read the title, _The Story of Evil_. Seems like not a very pleasant literature work, he thought. He spun the book, hoping to find an author name, but it wasn't fruitful. He frowned.

How could such unregistered book be there in the library?

He could careless of that (as he usually does, actually), but the throbbing beat of his heart, and the crawling feeling in his back just couldn't be ignored. Tsuna gulped as his tiny fingers struggling to open the first page.

"You're scared of a book you don't even know."

"Eh?" The boy turned just to get a kick in his face.

"Reborn!" he gasped, "how—why are you here?" he wailed as he rubbed the spot that spartan home tutor just kicked.

"Why, to teach my beloved student a lesson, of course." he replied, with exaggerating old-British-accent. Which is failed, of course.

"I'm not scared! I'm just..."

"Slacking off, as expected." The sentence brought the brown eyed another good kick in the head.

"O-ooww! You don't need to do that everytime!"

"Yo, Tsuna! Yo, kid!"

"Yamamoto! You're awake?"

"Yo, Yamamoto. How was your sleep?"

"Ahaha, it was nice, and somehow my head gets clearer after some sleep." The brown hair mentally facepalmed upon hearing that. He hasn't even done one single sentence, how could his head got _unclear_ from the start?

"But we don't get to finish anything because of that!" Tsuna screamed in frustation, Reborn's feet still in his head.

"That's because you're so useless, useless-Tsuna."

"You don't need to say it twice!" he wailed, though admitted that it's indeed true.

"Ahahaha, sorry, it seems like I'm slacking off a bit." the raven haired boy rubbed his head, laughing.

Tsuna did another mental facepalm (somehow he does it more often recently). It's nice to have Yamamoto as a friend, but it's a different matter if it has to be something to do with books and lessons. The sword wielder learned fast and his reflexes was perfect, Reborn even says that he's a born hitman, he would try his hardest to achieve something, though he also wouldn't hesitate to sacrifice it for more important reason—especially the ones involving his friends. However, this is not his first time seeing Yamamoto slacking off of homework.

The brunette knew that he's just too focused on his baseball and sword training that he didn't pay attention much to the lesson, moreover for literature works. But it also made him wonder sometimes. Now he wouldn't come to class just to sleep and be happy about it, would he?

"Yamamoto, did you remember what our teacher said to get the right references?"

"Ahaha, not at all~" he said cheerfully.

"Wha—but, how come did you—" he stopped in the middle just to receive another hard kick in his face.

"You're no better than him, Tsuna. You both are hopeless."

"But I'm—"

_Sloth._

A chill running down his spine upon hearing the word echoing loudly in the back of his head.

"What?!" he shouted instantly.

"PLEASE be quiet in the library." A female librarian (trying to) politely shouted to them, apparently reminding them that this **is **library. She didn't seem happy, much to the fact that they didn't notice dozens warnings earlier.

"Ah-ow, yeah, sorry." Tsuna muttered weakly, ashamed to himself. He sent a _look-what-you-have-done _look to Reborn, that has mysteriously disappear. After sighing deeply, he finally gave up the fact that he still had to do the homework and that Reborn had actually gotten him into more trouble.

For the moment, he should ignore the whispering-whatever that's clearly not appearing from his mind. And just focus to the homework. It has to be submitted the next day after all. Focus. Focus.

But really, who was that word referring to?

.

* * *

.

Meanwhile, Reborn watched his student intently, his smirk growing wider and wider.

* * *

_.  
_

_.  
_

a/n_ The Story of Evil_ is taken from Vocaloid's Seven Greatest Sin, because I don't want to use the same title as the fic to the book, and because I have no other idea.

Thanks for read~


	4. Morning Is Just Morning--fillers

**-Morning Is Just Morning**

_a filler chapter~ might be important later, or might be not. depends~_

* * *

"Wake up, dame-Tsuna."

Reborn set a pair of headset with an annoying hardrock music in it, and turned its volume to the highest.

"Wh-wha-wha-what happened?" The brunette get up frantically, both his eyes opened wide as he started running around. Only that his vision hadn't fully cleared, and a good wall seems like a good place to land.

Murmuring his bad omen, he slowly took off his headphone (Reborn smiled at this, last time it took him full five minutes just to realize that the sound was coming from a headset), "Reborn… could you just wake me up in normal ways?"

The said tutor just smiled innocently, "No can do."

He leaped and landed in Tsuna's poor head, creating a lame shriek from the other. "I had some delivery from you."

That strongest hitman continued to smile as he walked cheerfully to his student's desk. He's such in a good mood today, but it didn't ease Tsuna at all. His smile would mean many things, and none of them usually contain something much to the no-good boy's preference. Confidently, Reborn pulled something from the desk and showed it excitedly.

"Here!" he said all too merrily.

On the other side, the brunette gasped at the sight of that book _again_, "I thought something was up!"

.

* * *

(to be continued?)


	5. Chapter 4: Gluttony

**Chapter Five-Gluttony**

* * *

It's usual morning in Sawada household. After the heroic act of waking the lame Tsunayoshi, Nana called them to get breakfast downstairs.

"Geez… can't I at least have one normal morning? I'm fine as I was before…" he grumbled as he hurriedly stepped to the dining room.

"No you're not. Before I came, you're on verge of killing yourself out of shame and end up as society thrash. And Kyoko would never look at you even once. Oh, I doubt there will even be any girl looking at you." the black suited tutor said casually, a glass of coffee in his hand.

"Gosh, you don't have to talk it out loud now!"

"Here, the food is done~~" Nana's cheerful tone cut out the conversation that would cause ruckus hence she's not there.

"Alalalala~ Lambo will eat aaa~lll the omelet ricee~~! Hyahahahahaha…!" the Bovino cow shouted happily upon the food served right in front of him.

"Lambo! Not good! Food for everyone!" I-pin countered back, and soon the children fight broke.

Tsuna shook his head desperately, "Haah, can't you guys be quiet for once…?"

He just lifted his fork when he noticed that all the sausages in his plate were gone. "HIEEE?" he automatically turned to his right, "Reborn!"

"The strong eats the weak. Isn't that normal? Even Hibari would think so." He just smiled and sipped his coffee, not really making effort on cleaning the apparent sausages crumble sticking around his mouth.

"It's not normal! And what the hell is there anything to do with Hibari-san?!"

"It gets everything to do. Look, even the children understand that they should fight before they get their foods." He explained calmly without even seemed to think about it, much more like telling common sense.

Which is not common for the spiky brunette, "That's because Lambo wants to eat all up! We'll be just fine if everyone eat their share!"

"Having desire to get more than anyone else is a good thing too. That makes a decent dream for him."

"Dream, you say?" he whined, "He just ate whatever in front of his face. It's more like—"

_Gluttony._

Once again, Tsuna's spine chills and his eyes widened. These things sent a new wave of fear every time, and to be honest, he's not pleasant at all. However, the fact that Reborn was the one who's likely starting things off, plus his inexistence everytime the word came out made him sure that whatever nonsense he experienced are related to the hitman. So this time he quickly turned his face to his home tutor,

"Reborn! Now you're not getting away with this!"

The said tutor just smiled innocently, staring back at Tsuna's pair of orange.

.

(to be continued~)

* * *

a/n It's like unfinished chapter, but I can't force it on one, so I decided to end it here. It's not the end of the chapter, though. Sorry for the ones not happy about it, but I'm not gonna abandon this fic because I enjoyed writing this so much ^^v But since this chapter is kinda incomplete, I had a thought of rewriting it. Or maybe not. Well, for now this is it.

And again, thanks for the favs and follows~ hope you enjoy this fic as much as I do


End file.
